12 April 1973
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1973-04-12 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 3 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Many thanks to Jim for a short file containing a chunk from the middle right to the end of the show, "recorded on a Grundig TK141 via microphone off MW broadcast on our radiogram." Peel cracks an awful old joke and tells us about his fascination with filing records. Tracks marked § featured on available recording. *Playlist includes authentic Scottish country dance music from the fourth LP for the Talisman label by the Wick Scottish Dance Band, playing a version of a tune also recorded by the Cheviot Ranters. There is also a track from the debut LP by the Boys Of The Lough, sung by Dick Gaughan. *Other unusual items include an oldie by Jerry Colonna and a track by the then fashionable American singer-comedian Martin Mull. Sessions *Robin Trower #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1973-03-26. **Available on At The BBC 1973-1975 (2xCD, Chrysalis, 2011). *Camel #1 Repeat. First broadcast 15 March 1973. Recorded 1973-02-19. **No known commercial release. *Wild Turkey #2 Repeat. First broadcast 01 March 1973. Recorded 1973-02-26. **No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 3 begins at the beginning of the show' *Jerry Colonna: Ebb Tide (single, 1954) Brunswick *Camel: Arubaluba (Peel Session) @''' *Dr John: Shoo Fly Marches On (LP – In The Right Place) Atlantic *Robin Trower: Twice Removed From Yesterday (Peel Session) *Wick Scottish Dance Band: Corn Rigs (LP – A Call From The North) Talisman/EMI STAL5029 *Wild Turkey: Butterfly (Peel Session) § :(JP: 'It's nice when you think you're sitting on top of a good one. I'm enjoying tonight's programme a great deal already. That's Wild Turkey and a much improved band, really very very good. Each time I hear them they get better and better and better....Here's another one of those problems I'm going to have with the pronunciation. This is a band which apparently is resident in London, and people who came originally from the West Indies, and they had an enormous hit in America with a single called Message. I've never heard of them in this country at all, never seen them doing gigs anywhere, and I would like to after hearing the record. It appears to be called Cymande, which is French,or you can say Saimandi, or however you feel like saying it really. My wife's gone to the West Indies. Jamaica? I don't know, I'll ask her. Oh dear, I'll get a morning programme yet.') § *Cymande: Listen (LP – Cymande) Alaska § (beginning only) *Camel: Curiosity (Peel Session) '''@ *Martin Mull: Livin’ Above My Station (LP – Martin Mull) Capricorn *Robin Trower: Man Of The World (Peel Session) *Terry Reid: Dean (LP – River) Atlantic *Wild Turkey: See You Next Tuesday (Peel Session) *Boys Of The Lough: Farewell To Whisky (LP – The Boys Of The Lough) Trailer :(news) *Faces: My Fault (LP – Ooh La La) Warner Bros *Camel: Never Let Go (Peel Session) *Larry Norman: The Great American Novel (LP – Only Visiting This Planet) MGM *Robin Trower: Daydream (Peel Session) § :(JP: 'Yesterday, I was going through my filing system. I have a very complex filing system, and that filing system threatens to take over from everything in my life at times....I was looking for Earl Bostic records....and not too far from Earl Bostic in my filing system, I found the Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band.') § *Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band: Rhinocratic Oaths (LP – The Doughnut In Granny's Greenhouse) Liberty § (featuring a sudden cold ending which catches John out) :(JP: 'These things can take you by surprise if you're not paying attention.') § *'File 3 ends with a few seconds into the song below' *Wild Turkey: One Sole Survivor (Peel Session) *Mike Hart: Yawny Morning Song (LP – Mike Hart Bleeds) Dandelion *Camel: Six Ate (Peel Session) § @ *Link Wray: I’m Branded (single) Swan *Robin Trower: Sinner’s Song (Peel Session) § :(JP: 'Actually, the people we had in here were Roger McGough and Eric Idle. They all come in at one time or another, just to come in and clean their shoes and they go out again.') § :(JP: 'This is for Martha and Jane and buxom wenches everywhere.') § *Kingdom Come: Time Captives (LP – Journey) Polydor § :(JP: 'And that's Kingdom Come from the LP Journey, and Time Captives the name of it, and also the end of this week's You're Not Going Out Dressed Like That, on which you heard Robin Trower, Camel and Wild Turkey. Next week it says here we're going to have Robin Trower, Camel and Wild Turkey: I scarcely believe that is correct. I can't tell you who is going to be on in fact because I can't remember, but doubtless it'll be very neat indeed, and anyway you can listen to Top Gear on Tuesday and I'll tell you then. On Top Gear, we have Manfred Mann, Help Yourself and John Prine, and that should be worth listening to: lots of intriguing records and more gloating of course about Liverpool's impending defeat of West Bromwich Albion. The match referred to was a home game on 14 April. Liverpool did win, but only by 1-0 and that as a result of a Kevin Keegan penalty http://www.liverweb.org.uk/report.asp?rec_id=3756. Goodnight, and thanks for listening.') § File ;Name *1) John Peel 1973.04.19 (note incorrect date) *2) Camel1973-02-19TopGearSessionUK *3) John Peel 12 Apr 1973.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:36:16 (from 16:18 unique) *2) 00:18:16 *3) 01:28:47 ;Other *1) Rather subfusc but still listenable recording. *2) Compilation of tape uploaded to dimeadozen and Jim's . Full details at SugarMegs. *3) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) SugarMegs *3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1973 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Top Gear Category:Available online Category:Sugarmegs Category:Tim's Tapes